This invention relates to electronic data processing units, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for producing a visual alert associated with the operation of a data processing unit.
Some known communications networks are operably coupled to one or more data centers, which are centralized locations where data processing resources (e.g., routers, switches, servers, storage devices, and/or computing devices) are located. Some known data centers are configured to process, route and/or transmit electronic and/or optical signals to various nodes within the communications network. Some known data centers include large numbers (e.g., on the order of one hundred thousand) of data processing units.
The front panel of known data processing units can include one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and/or a display screen (e.g., liquid crystal display screens). The LEDs and the display screen can produce different outputs associated with a status of the communications network, the operation of the data processing unit or the like. For example, some known data processing units include one or more LEDs that produce a flashing light to indicate the status of data transmission via the data processing units. Some known data processing units include a display screen configured to output a fault code associated with a status of the operation of the data processing unit. Outputs produced by the LEDs and/or the display screen, however, can be easily blocked by cables, connectors and the like. Moreover, such outputs can be difficult to see and/or interpret from a distance, when viewed at an angle and/or when the data processing unit is located adjacent a large number of other data processing units.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for producing a visual alert associated with the operation of a data processing unit.